Published patent application WO2010/115283 (Lourenco et al #1) entitled “Extraction and Upgrading of Bitumen from Oil Sands”, describes a heat extraction and upgrading process, which provides a number of advantages over existing processes. Patent Cooperation Treaty application CA2011/05043 (Lourenco et al #2) entitled “Method to Upgrade Heavy Oil in a Temperature Gradient”, describes a process which is focused upon heavy oil, not oil sands. If these types of heat extraction processes are to be used with oil sands, methods and apparatus must be developed which are better capable of handling highly abrasive oil sands, which cause wear mechanical product handling system.